Bathroom Surprises
by kyouko68
Summary: Levy wants to prove her assertiveness. She does thisby cornering Gajeel in the bathroom...  GaLe. Lemons/Smut.


**Okay, bear with me. I made this fic because I was in the mood for smut. Forgive me because it doesn't have much plot to it, I just was just kind of bored. Here you go!**

* * *

><p><span>Bathroom Surprises <span>

Levy isn't the type of person to selfishly take whatever she wants. When she does want something, she doesn't try to get it by force, but there are steps take before she can obtain something. Force is not an option for her.

For the longest time, Levy has been craving the attention of a certain iron dragon slayer. To notice her in a way that no one else can. So much so that she found herself becoming extremely lovesick, similar to that of Juvia's persona.

But right now, she found it extremely frustrating with Gajeel's obliviousness. She had these feelings for a while now, and all she wanted was to be closer to him.

Levy sat at her usual table with Jet and Droy. She's been stealing glances towards the bar where Gajeel was sitting with his back toward her. He was so close yet so far.

_It's not fair! What do I have to do to get him to like me? Stand naked in front of him? _In that instant, an idea popped into Levy's mind. It seemed irrational, reckless, and it went against all her morals, but it was just crazy enough to work. Her body tingled in excitement.

She felt completely naughty for thinking up something like this. For once she felt like deviating away from her personality just for today, and try to have a little fun for once. She grinned inwardly, practically feeling devil horns sprout from her skull.

When should she make her move? She really wanted to do it now. All this imagination of what Gajeel could do to her has gotten her all hot and bothered.

The only place Levy could think of doing it in the guild hall would be the bathroom. Being de-flowered in the guild hall bathroom didn't sound o appealing, but Levy didn't care at the moment.

This was a full proof plan to see what Gajeel really thinks of her. She'll show him how assertive she can be. Levy stood from her chair, ready to take on the challenge. "What's wrong, Levy?" Jet asked. She flashed both of her teammates a healthy smile.

"Oh nothing, I just need to take care of something. I'll be right back." She assured. Leaving the table, she made her way over to the bar where Gajeel was having a conversation with his Exceed Pantherlily.

She tucked in all of her nervousness and kept her feet moving forward. It was now or never in her mind. If she didn't do this now, she'll never get up the courage to do something so adventurous.

She came up behind him. "Hello there, Gajeel-kun." She greeted happily.

"Eh?" he turned towards her with a confused look. Smiling sweetly, she leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "Why?" he asked.

"I'll be waiting…" she said. Levy left them without another word.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily. Gajeel turned to his partner.

"She told me to meet her in the bathroom in five minutes." He told him. Lily crossed his arms over his tiny chest and smiled knowingly.

"Hm, I wonder why…"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Gajeel said defensively.

"Oh come on. She obviously has a thing for you." He claimed. Gajeel felt heat rise to his face.

"What? N-no way, not _me_. Y-your starting to sound like that annoying blue cat of Salamander's."Gajeel huffed.

"Just think for a second, man. Hehe, you might even be able to get her tiny ankles behind her ears." Lily said perversely.

"Sh-shut up! I'll prove to you that it's nothin'. I'll be right back." Gajeel stood from his seat and made his way towards the back where the bathrooms were. He wondered why the bathroom. Couldn't they meet somewhere more…you know…not smelly.

He opened the door and looked around. Stepping inside, he saw the no one was inside. He rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he was in the right place when the door behind him closed.

Jumping in surprise, he spun around facing who ever closed the door. It was Levy. She had a mischievous look on her face. "What is all this about, Shorty?" Gajeel questioned.

"I just wanted to talk." Levy claimed innocently. She locked the door behind her. Gajeel took a few steps back. _This doesn't look good. _Levy backed him into a wall. She placed her hands on either side of him.

"H-hey, wait just a moment." He protested. Gajeel managed to slip away from her, but only to end up in one of the stalls. Levy pushed him down so he sat on the toilet. (Thank god it was closed.)

"We're going to have fun, Gajeel-kun." She cooed.

"Uh, Bookworm? You drunk or somethin'." He looked at her curiously. She made an offended face and placed her hands on her hips.

"What? You know I don't drink. What kind of girl do you take me for?" she huffed.

"Hey! You're the one who's trying to have sex with me in the friggin' guild hall bathroom." He countered.

"Hush." She stripped her dress of and let it fall to the floor leaving her in black laced bra and panties.

"…Then again…I'm not complaining." Gajeel grinned at Levy's half nudity. She straddled his lap. _She really wants to do this. I hope she knows what she's getting herself into. _Gajeel thought deviously. The small script mage tugged on his shirt wanting it off. He helped her pull it over his head. "Hold on, I thought you didn't like me." He dared.

"I just wanted to get to know you better. You can get to know me better as well." She whispered seductively. Gajeel liked the sound of that.

"Fine, I'll do what you want, but just so you know. Your mine. And once I start," he gripped her hips tightly. "I'm not gonna stop."

"That's good, 'cause I wasn't planning on stopping anyway." Levy said wittily. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his. He kissed back deeper and more lustfully. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth wanting to taste her more. As he ravaged her mouth, Levy made a small moan of happiness.

She felt his hands go around her to try and remove her bra. Once off, she let the offending material slide of her shoulders. Gajeel cupped one of her breast in his hand greedily licked and nibbled at the tiny mounds.

Levy held his head close to her. She threw her head back and moaned up towards the ceiling. Unconsciously, she grinded her hips into Gajeel's lap. He stiffened under her.

Growling, Gajeel yanked on her panties wanting them off. Levy took the time to stand and slide them off quickly. As soon as she got back on Gajeel's lap, she was hoisted up so that her crotch was eye-level to Gajeel.

Levy yelped as she had to hold on to the walls of the stall. She looked down to see Gajeel's face in between her legs. His tongue dipped into her womanhood licking its way across her clit. Levy's back arched as she moaned loudly.

She needed to keep her voice down or else someone might catch them, but it was starting to get a little hard. Gajeel's long tongue relentlessly probed its way into her, touching all the right spots.

Levy shuttered and shook. She wasn't going to last very long like this. She knew Gajeel had a long tongue, but this is ridiculous. "Ga-gajeel! I'm…ngh!" she couldn't finish her sentence before she came to a shuttering release.

"Huh, already?" Gajeel teased licking his lips. "I knew you were a virgin."

"S-so! What does that have to do with anything?" she protested as he lowered her back down onto his lap. His bare lap. "Since when did you take off your pants?"

He shrugged. "I just did." He directed the tip of his member to her opening. Levy held onto his shoulders, shaking slightly. "Relax, Shorty." He whispered. He pushed himself into her, swiftly thrusting through her virgin wall like it was nothing.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Gajeel hushed her by pressing his mouth to hers.

"Shh…you don't want to get caught now do you?" he said. Levy bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. Gajeel didn't even attempt to be gentle. That's not something he's too good at. He thrust up into her over and over.

Many noises slipped from Levy's mouth. She could barely keep up with the dragon slayer. "Damn…ngh…you're so fucking tight." He groaned. His speed increased almost pushing Levy off the edge. Gajeel's mouth latched onto her neck, probably trying to leave a mark on her.

The whole bathroom was now filled with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin. The tiny script mage couldn't handle it. "I c-cant hold it! Ah…! Gajeel!" she shamefully came before Gajeel did. Her tightening walls affected Gajeel pushing him to his own climax.

"S-shit!" he groaned, emptying himself into his new lover. Levy collapsed on top of him, obviously spent. Gajeel rubbed her back soothingly. "Levy…"

She looked up at him with tired looking eyes. He smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips. "Your mine now."

**Epilogue…**

Gajeel sat back down next to Pantherlily who hasn't moved since he left. "Hey, what took you so long? It took you _this _long to talk to her?" he questioned.

"Yep." Gajeel answered. Lily sniffed at him.

"Why do you smell like sweat, shame, and anger?"

"You know what, I think I need to go take a shower." The dragon slayer stood and walked towards the door. Pantherlily followed.

"_Gajeel had sex, with a really smart girl, and he's gonna take his friend Lily, to get some ice cream, cause he's cool-_" Lily sang. Gajeel hit the Exceed over the head to stop his mocking. "Aw, you're a poor sport…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :D<strong>


End file.
